Fire Shield
by MysticFantasy
Summary: various one-shots involving Steve Rogers and Johnny Storm. [Accepting requests]
1. Chapter 1: First meet

**Fire Shield**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: (_I own no part of these movies or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1-They first meet

.

.

When Steve had been called to the helicarrier, he had believed that he would be asked to go on a mission. Possibly join Clint and Natasha in Paris or Brazil to find some kind of underworld gang lord and take his business out and bring him to justice.

What he hadn't been expecting was to be face to face with another man who had his face.

"This is _awesome_!"

The soldier stepped back from the sudden outburst. How was it possible for him to have a look alike who acted like Tony and Clint put together?

"Captain, this is Johnny Storm." Fury introduced. "I'm sure he won't be easy to forget."

"I'm sure." Steve repeated. "Is this why I was asked to come here today?"

"Pretty much." Fury answered. "Captain. Storm. A situation has come up and we need agents who look alike. One will distract the target and create a solid aliby and the other will stop a weapons deal from taking place. You both are the closest thing I have to identical twins and agents who could pull this mission off. So, what do you say? Will you do it?"

"Does this mean that we have to get to know each other before this mission?" Johnny asked with a tone of amusement and excitment.

"You'll have to know each other to know basic habits and attitude." Fury answered.

"I'm up for it." the younger blond declared.

Fury looked over to Steve who looked hesitant about the whole situation.

"Are you sure we're the only ones who can do this, sir?" he asked.

"Believe me, I've looked. You're the only two that I could find who look enough alike. This is a very important mission, Captain. I need to know if you're in or not."

Steve lightly sighed.

"I'm in. When do we start?"

"Mission takes place next Tuesday. You both should get to know each other as much as possible before Sunday. Monday, I want you both to see if you can trick me. See if I can or can't tell the difference between you two."

"Sir, even if we could trick the rest of SHIELD and our own teams, I don't think tricking you would be possible." Steve stated.

"But we can sure try." Johnny declared as he put an arm around Steve and led them out of the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2: Soaked

**Chapter 2-Soaked**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by_ Purple Pixie5

.

.

"Storm! What are you doing?!" Steve yelled.

"I got this, Cap!" Johnny replied as he continued to fly over the ship. "I can make a hole in the ship!"

"Don't! If you sink the ship, it'll get rid of all the evidence!" Steve declared.

"So what should I do then?!"

"Get down here and help me take out these guards!"

Johnny spotted the captain trying to make his way toward the sterring room with nearly a dozen enemy soldiers on his heels. Seeing his chance to get on Steve's good side, the younger man flew down and got ready to shoot fire at the men.

That was until he was blind sided by a sudden blast of water that caused him to lose concentration. His flames died and he landed in the water.

After a second, he realized that he was underwater and began to swim to the surface. Just as he broke the surface, he found himself being splashed in the face when the armed guards fell into the water.

"Storm!"

Johnny lightly flinched when he heard Steve shout and soon found a life saver land in front of him.

"Ben is never going to let me live this down." he muttered to himself as he grabbed hold of the round object and found himself being pulled up onto the ship.

Steve easily pulled him over the railing and he landed on the floor in a soaking heap.

"Thanks, Cap. I owe you."

"You can start by finding a radio and letting SHIELD know where we are and why I had to do this single handedly." Steve replied.

"Yep. I'm gonna hear this from Ben and my sister for a while." Johnny said as he tried to use his powers to dry himself.

"Just be glad that they didn't have to come out here and perform CPR." Steve pointed out.

"Good point. Sorry I messed up."

"You were doing alright until they pulled out the firehose. Just keep your eyes open next time."

"Can do, Captain."


	3. Chapter 3: Blizzard

**Chapter 3-Blizzard**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Why are we out here again?!" Johnny asked over the howling wind.

"To get to the village. There's an agent waiting for us to give us a classified file. He knows that we're not going to get there today though." Steve answered as he continued to walk through the freezing weather.

"So what are we going to do? Is there anywhere for us to take shelter?" Johnny asked.

"There is." Steve answered. "A cabin that SHIELD owns that we stay in until the storm is over."

"How much farther is it?"

"Just a few yards."

Johnny sighed in relief hearing that shelter wasn't too far away. He was like the soldier before him when it came to cold weather. Even before getting his powers, Johnny had never liked cold weather. Playing in the snow was the only fun part and he hadn't done that in years.

Great relief came to the two men when the cabin came into view. They practically threw themselves through the door and shut it behind them.

"I'll get a fire started." Johnny declared as he removed his heavy layers and used his powers to emit some warmth into the small cabin.

"I'll get in contact with SHIELD and let them know where we are." Steve said as he placed his heavy jacket onto the coat rack bench.

Johnny went over to the fireplace and arranged a few logs on the metal grate. He then lit it with a single blast of fire from his hand. The logs were consumed in the flames and began to add heat to the single room cabin.

Since Steve was busy using a communicator to get in touch with SHIELD, the younger man grabbed his backpack and went to the small flight of stairs that led to a small open floor where two large twin beds were located.

He placed his pack on the floor of the farther bed and looked outside the window that was between the beds. The harsh weather showed no signs of letting up any time soon. He was just glad that he and Steve didn't have to be out in the cold through the night.

Going back downstairs, Johnny spotted Steve ending the communication.

"They know where we are and are going to let our contact know our position." he announced.

"Great." Johnny said and fished out a few soup cans from the supply bag. "Guess we should make some dinner then. Kinda seems boring to just have canned soup."

"Be greatful for what you have." Steve said. "My men and I would have been really grateful for stuff like this during the war. Let me show you a trick that we came up with."

Johnny watched Steve take two cans. Each a different flavor, open them, placed them in the cooking pot, added a little bit of water and placed it near the fire to cook.

"So, how was it in the war? How would you guys survive?"

"Well, those MRE's weren't around. We mostly survived off of powdered food and vegetables and fruits. We'd carry meat with us some times but it had to eaten before it went bad. Greatful citizens from different towns treated us to free stays at hotels and meals if we passed through. They knew we were trying to help them."

Johnny lightly smiled. He recalled his father would tell him and his sister a few stories about Captain America when they were younger. He never in his life believed that he would actually get to meet the guy and go on missions with him.

The biggested surprised was seeing that he and the captain looked nearly identical.

Johnny watched as Steve removed the pot of now boiling soup, mixed it a little and served it in two bowls.

He accepted the bowl and spoon. Knowing that hot food doesn't affect him like it use to, he got a spoonful and ate it.

"Wow." Johnny exclaimed. "This is great. Maybe you can teach this to Sue. She's not exactly very creative."

"Sure. I'll explain the sudden need to help her learn to cook things." Steve said.

"Don't tell her I said anything. She'll kill me." Johnny pleaded.


	4. Chapter 4: Impersonate

**Chapter 4-Impersonate**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Giving a final tug at his jacket, Johnny Storm walked into the common floor the Avengers usually gathered on. He was hoping to catch the five Avengers off guard by making them think that he's Steve.

The captain was still at SHIELD HQ and Johnny wanted to take this chance to cause some serious confusion.

Out of the five, he believed that Thor, Tony and maybe Bruce would believe that he's Steve Rogers. But Natasha and Clint were the ones to watch out for.

They're trained spies and know how to keep an eye out for details. He suspected that they would probably see through him within the first few minutes if not right away.

Pulling the Dodgers caps a little further down, he appeared before the team.

"Captain, why are you dressed like that?" Thor asked.

"There's a game today, Thor." Johnny answered.

"Where?" Tony asked. "Normally, you'd been jumping off the walls when it comes to a Dodgers game."

Johnny right away noticed Clint and Natasha look over to him and give him a quick scan. He looked like Steve, even sounded like him, but he didn't have a total grip on the way the soldier talked and his mannerisms.

"Well, a game does sound better than staying in the lab today. Count me in, Capsicle." Tony said.

"I as well. I enjoy the game of bases you enjoy so much." Thor added.

"Let's go get ready then. We know how Capsicle always gets impatient when it comes to a ball game." Tony said as he and Thor left.

Johnny turned his attention to Natasha. He'd had his eyes on the red head and he wanted to see how far he could get away with flirting with her while she believed he was Steve.

"Guess I'll go get ready too." Clint said as he stood. "Maybe this time I'll catch the ball and not get knocked over by a crazy fan."

"Don't forget who mentioned this game." Natasha stated.

"Hey." Johnny said playfully and sat directly next to her which caused Natasha to look at him strangly.

"You feeling alright?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go to dinner with me on Saturday."

Natasha eyed him a little harder before suddenly straddling his waist and gripping his throat in her hands.

"Alright, Storm. What made you think you can get away with this?!"

"I'm...not..."

"Don't give me that." Natasha snapped. "You may look like Steve but you don't know he acts around women."

"What?"

"Steve is a stuttering mess when he's around beautiful women." Bruce stated calmly from the armchair while reading the newspaper.

"Someone call me?" a voice asked.

Bruce looked up to see Steve walk in from the second entrance and then stop where he stood. Obvious confusion at the scene before him.

"Did I miss something?" he asked and then the rest of the team appeared wearing jersies that were only reserved for the ball games they went to.

Upon seeing the super soldier, the three turned to where Natasha was still choking Johnny.

"What just happened?" Tony asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Freezer

**Chapter 5-Freezer**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_prompt provided by _Guest

.

He wasn't sure how it happened. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how it happened. All he knew was that he was freezing.

A small battled had turned out ot be a set up and now Johnny Storm found himself unable to use his powers to keep warm because of the freezing air. He breathed in the dry air and each time it felt like it was freezing him on the inside.

He wondered how long he had been in this freezer. During the battle, he had breathed in a gas that had instantly rendered him unconscious. When he next woke up, he was heavily shivering and discovered he was locked inside a small freezer.

There was a camera watching him from a corner but no one had come to see him or explain what they had planned by capturing him.

The young hero tried to use what little powers he still had to keep himself warm enough to stay alive and was able to do so since he woke up but he knew he couldn't do it for much longer.

He would have to stop and rest soon but he didn't want to stop in case the cold got to him and permenantly put out his flame.

He prayed that his friends and sister would arrive soon and get him out of this situation.

The sound of a distant shout caught his attention but he tried not to move in hopes of keeping his concentration to keep warm.

_CLANG!_

The sudden bang against the metal door surprised Johnny and caused him to cease his concentration that he quickly tried to regather but found his energy was all but used up.

The sound of a large knob being twisted was heard from the other side and the door opened.

Johnny knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself if it was an enemy but he found himself to relieved when he saw his look a like walk in.

"Johnny." Steve exclaimed as he knelt next to the younger man. "Johnny. Hey. Let's get you out of here."

Johnny nodded through a heavy shiver and allowed the captain to help him out of the freezer.

Walking into the bleak and dull grey hall, Johnny right away felt a difference in air temperature. This allowed him to use his powers as a stronger lever to warm himself.

"How long was I in there?"

"Almost a full twenty four hours." Steve answered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My flame doesn't go out that easily. Thanks for saving me, Cap."

"Any time. Plus, I don't think I could get away with pretending to be you for very long before your sister found out."


	6. Chapter 6: Manners

**Chapter 6-Be a gentleman**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, there's my brother from another time and mother."

Steve lightly sighed when he heard Johnny's voice and then felt an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey buddy. How are ya?"

"Doing fine. And yourself?" Steve replied as he brushed off the hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I actually have a favor to ask of you." Johnny admitted. "Reed and Ben think I have no manners."

Clint almost let out a chuckle and got a light glare from the Human Torch.

"I want to prove them wrong. We have a bet. They think I can't learn any manners by the end of the week. Please, can you teach me?"

Steve looked at the younger man who had his hands clapsed together in a pleading manner.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"Very. I will listen to every word and actually behave." Johnny vowed.

The soldier somehow felt that his dopplegangers vow might not last longer than two days but he really did want the younger man to learn a few manners. Even though it was one of the few ways that peope could tell them apart.

While Steve is the perfect gentleman, Johnny is a blond version of Tony Stark.

"Alright. We'll get started later today."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Johnny exclaimed as he hugged the soldier.

Clint smirked and decided that he should get in on the betting action. He wondered if the others were going to want in.

He knew Tony and Natasha would. He better find them and start the betting pool.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ok. First lesson is to not be too flashy." Steve instructed. "Every time you come into a room, you demand to have all eyes on you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Just do it."

"Alright. What's next?"

"Stand straight. Slouching isn't very appealing. It makes you look more respectable. And make sure your clothes are neatly pressed and you have a clean shave."

"How does this relate to manners?" Johnny asked.

"I'll walk out right now."

"I'll shut up."

"Ok. Onto the topic of speaking properly. I understand that this generation has all kinds of slang but using proper language helps in most situations. That includes speaking to women. Use polite words."

"Maybe I should just follow you around for the week and learn from that." Johnny commented.

"That would help and make it go by faster." Steve said. "But you're still going to get lessons."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

At the end of the week, Johnny won his bet against his brother in law and best friend. But his new etiquette didn't last very long. Almost as soon as he was declared the winner, he went back to his party boy attitude.

Sue had complimented Steve on the lessons he'd given her brother and the time he had put into it. Steve had been glad to help teach the younger man better manners. He just wished they had stuck a little harder.


End file.
